


Resilience

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: No one was more terrifying in their resilience than Lucy Heartfilia,





	Resilience

Anyone that could survive as much as Lucy Heartfilia had, was a terrifying being in Totomaru’s book.

Natsu had been his main opponent, but the backup his blonde partner had provided was enough to make Totomaru remember her all on its own.

But it was only after the various testimonies had been given at the trial that would determine Phantom Lord’s future that Totomaru understood just how resilient and unstoppable the blonde actually was.

She’d not only stood up to his terrifying guild master, she’d had the nerve to  _kick a wizard saint in the balls and throw herself off a tower._

Normally, that alone would be enough to put her on Totomaru’s radar as someone to avoid at all costs.  People with that little regard for their own safety were a special brand of crazy that he wanted no part of.  But Lucy Heartfilia had also done this after being half drowned by Juvia during her initial capture, and afterward had proceeded to fight Totomaru as well.

The real deciding factor, however, was when what Gajeel did to her was brought up.

Gajeel was brutal - even more so than Master Jose could be.  The man was literally made of metal, any any damage he inflicted was no joking matter.

The girl had mouthed off to  _that._   While withstanding an undoubtedly agonizing beating.  And she had gotten up afterward.

Totomaru felt he’d gotten off easy.

And although Juvia’s offer to the other former members of the Elemental Four to join Fairy Tail with her was sweet, there was no way he was taking her up on that.

Wasn’t worth the risk.

(And when, seven years later, the blonde and her friends miraculously returned after the dragon of the apocalypse had  _obliterated_  the island they were on, Totomaru only felt even more vindicated on that decision.  He wasn’t made of stuff nearly as stern as that Lucy Heartfilia was.)


End file.
